


The best goodbye ever

by SincerityExtreme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: I wrote this trying to ease the pain of losing Lexa, this is based on 3x07 but i changed the end (obviously) in a way that i thought would have been perfect on the show. I hope everyone enjoy!!!





	The best goodbye ever

Clarke has to go back home,it is almost time to leave,Octavia has just left saying she just have a hour to say her goodbyes,and Clarke was left alone with the doubt in her head, 

“Do i realy have to go?,What will my people think of me if i stay here?”.

Afraid of the answer, she decided to go find Lexa and say goodbye to her.

When Clarke gets on lexa’s room,the girl doesn’t seems to be there,making Clarke’s heart beats a little faster in pure fear of not being able to even say goodbye. But just after a few seconds the girl emerge from the back of the room,war paint free,loose hair,clean clothes and a small but sad smile,

“When do you leave?“ she asked 

“now” Clarke say,and then add “i’m sorry”

and Lexa immediately say:

“don’t be, you have to go back to your people”

Then she tried to continue:

“thats why i…” 

but she couldn’t get herself to say the words,so she finish:

“thats why you are you”. 

Then Clarke look at her with a sad smile and say, 

“ maybe someday,you and i will owe nothing more to our people”

and Lexa smile back and say:

“ i hope so”

And after just a few seconds they look at each others and Lexa stretch her arm to Clarke,and she take it,then Lexa say:

“may we meet again’’. 

Clarke stays holding Lexa’s hand for a few seconds while looking at her,and in that moment,her only fear was “what if we never meet again; what if i never see her again,what if something happen to me…Or her?“

she decid to ignore the little voice on her head telling her it was time to leave,because this migh be the last time she is seeing the girl that might be the love of her life,and she did what she has been wanting to do for some time but was to afraid to, she kissed Lexa, she kissed her like it was the last,but felling like it was the first.Lexa deepened even more the kiss and tha was key that Clarke needed to get herself even more into Lexa and gently push the girl to the bed,and in that moment,she stop the kiss for a second to look at Lexa,that was a light hitting Lexa’s face,looking like she was in heaven,and she saw so much emotion on the girls face and she saw how her eyes shine while she was looking at her,then she look deeper in her eyes and saw commitment,she saw that maybe this time was realy going to be different,Lexa was going to keep her promisse to her and will stand by her and her people,so she finaly let her emotions show and put herself on top of lexa,starting to kiss her again,and this time with no pause.

After a while Clarke was facing Lexa’s back,tracing her fingers through the other girls tattoo:

’‘This is beautiful” 

Clarke says,and a half asleep Lexa say:

“I got it on my ascension day, one circle for every nightblida that died when the commander choose me” 

then Clake say with a frown:

“seven circles; i thought you say there were nine initials on your concleve”

so Lexa say: 

“it were” 

and Clarke replied:

“ what happend to number eight?”

and Lexa turn around to face her and asked softly:

“can we talk about something else?” 

So Clarke smiled and said: 

“we don’t have to talk at all”,

then Lexa smile and started the kiss this time and proceed to hold Clarke’s hands during it.

It seems like minute to Clarke but was but it was actually almost an hour later and she looks out the window and saw that it was getting dark outside,the night was coming and was time to leave,but she didin’t wanna go,after all she has been trough,and after that hour with Lexa all she want to do was lie in that bed with Lexa,where she didn’t have to fight for hers and her people lifes,she want to stay there making sure that the girls was ok.

Lexa looks back at Clarke and saw sadness in her eyes so she dicided to try and ask this one last time, 

“ why don’t you stay here? I promisse i’m making sure your people are safe and you can still do a lot for them from here!” 

then Clarke looks at her and let the doubt from earlie take over her head again; Her head was telling her to go but her heart was telling her to stay, then she deepened her thoughts a little more and remember every time that Lexa has backing her,despite having been together for a short time before she betray it has, Lexa has supported her more often than her own people,Lexa didin’t points fingers and scream at her when she was only tryng to help,save them and keep than safe, Lexa respect her. So for the first time in a long time she decided to listen to her heart,she knew that as long as her people respect Lexa’s orders they wold be safe,so she happly acept to stay and with a brigt smile they both hug for a long time,they realy need it.

But Clarke knew that at least one person for sure wasn’t going to be happy with this ,Titus, but Clarke knew that Lexa wold handle him later,she was the commander after all and her people have to respect her.  
After that night things started to change, they marched together almost everywherem,and it consequently made people stop fearing wanheda as she marched with heda then began to respect her.  
After all that,both of them felt something they did not fell in a long time, happiness!

**Author's Note:**

> I know that's it's been over a year that this happened,i wrote this a long time ago and post on my tumblr, but i've been having some problems there and decided to post it here so i don't lose my work!!!
> 
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: Heda&WanhedaLove (i use this mainly to post my works)   
> Or on my main tumblr: sincerity--extreme


End file.
